This invention relates generally to mass spectrometers and methods of their operation.
Mass spectrometers of various types have been used to identify molecules and to determine their molecular structure by mass analysis. The molecules are ionized and then introduced into the mass spectrometer for mass analysis. Typically, the mass analysis is performed using a “single channel”. That is, a sample introduction system collects a single sample and introduces this sample to a single ion source where the sample is ionized. The ion source is connected to a single mass analyzer, or perhaps to a multiple-stage (serial) mass analyzer, which in turn is followed by a single detector and a one channel data acquisition system. Even though a robotic device may be used to collect the samples from, for example, multiple wells in a micro-titer plate, the samples have to be analyzed serially by single channel systems, and, therefore, the throughput capabilities of these systems are quite limited.
Recently, a four-column liquid chromatography system has been implemented for the analyses of pharmacokinetic assays and for similar quantitative applications. However, in this system, the multiple liquid chromatography channels are coupled to a single channel mass spectrometer. Hence, again, the throughput of this system is limited by the single channel associated with the mass spectrometer.
Accordingly, there is a need for mass spectrometer systems with significantly higher throughput than conventional single channel systems.